EVEN YOU CAN LOVE
by drakenichols1
Summary: My first HG yuri one-shot fic. Daniella wonders how it's like to feel. So Fiona teaches her the first and most important feeling...love. FionaxDaniella. Warning: Yuri Sexual Content. A bit graphic.


**Note: I don't own Capcom. R&R plz!**

oxo

**EVEN YOU CAN LOVE  
**

By: DarkHeartless12

oxo

Daniella enters Fiona's room and finds her sleeping on her bed. She appears to be lying on her back, making her chest go up and down as she breathes.

"I am not complete," Daniella whispers.

She then walks up to the bed and stares at her.

Oh how she envies her so. Even if Daniella's looks were crafted in perfection by her maker, she still wanted more than that.

She wanted to feel, taste, have pleasure. And even feel pain.

But most of all...she wanted to love.

Whenever she looks at a mirror she sees an empty shell, no matter the looks.

But she never shed a tear, though she envies Fiona.

She gently touches Fiona's cheek and strokes it.

"So smooth," she thought.

Her hand then made its way down to her chest. She felt it go up and down slowly.

She sighs.

Her hand then went down to her stomach.

"Azoth, why didn't you choose me?"

Suddenly, Fiona's eyes shot open. She looked at Daniella in fear and began to move away a little.

"Do not be afraid Miss. I mean no harm."

She wasn't convinced. Then she now realized what she just did to her.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

Daniella looked down at her hand. "Nothing Miss."

"But you were...touching me."

Daniella sat on the bed. "Yes, I was."

"Wh--why?"

She didn't respond for a while then...

"Because you have what I do not."

Fiona looked down. "Oh. Like what you said earlier?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am incomplete."

Fiona then loosened up a bit. "I know. Your maker, he forgot to give you feelings."

"I cannot feel, nor cry. I am but an empty shell."

She felt a little more convinced that she was not here to hurt her. But to merely observe what it was like.

Fiona set a good example.

She moved closer to Daniella. "Don't say that."

"But I am."

...

Fiona started to feel a little sympathy for Daniella. She even started to wonder how could she stand not being able to feel anything, and just goes on in life.

She places a hand on her shoulder. Daniella slowly turns her head to the hand on her shoulder.

"How can you stand going on in life without feelings? Didn't your maker even try to give you feelings?"

She shook her head. "No. Supposedly his only use for me were doing daily chores around the castle."

Fiona's heart felt sore hearing this. "That's it? Does he show much appreciation for what you do?"

She nods. "He does thank me. But that is it." She turns to Fiona. "What are feelings like?"

Fiona felt a little tense. That was a complicated question. So she tried to tell her in the best possible way.

"Well. Feelings are what you go through with expression. It's a part of everyone's lives. For instance, when someone gives you a very good compliment, you intend to feel happy. It starts with a smile or grin. You feel a little high inside."

Daniella nodded, not once looking away from her.

"And when you feel sad, you feel hurt inside. A kind of pain in your heart."

Daniella put a hand on her own chest. "Pain in my heart?"

"That's right. And then, there's love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. That's the most wonderful feeling of all. When you love someone or when someone loves you, you feel really happy. You feel as if you have butterflies in your stomach."

Daniella holds her stomach.

"Don't worry, there aren't really butterflies in there," Fiona giggled a bit.

"And how else can this feeling, be triggered?"

"Well, some people will tell you that they love you. And then if you love that person back, you will feel so happy. And one of the very important ways on how to express love, is with a kiss."

It seems that she does not know the word. "Kiss?"

"You do not know what a kiss is?"

She shook her head. "I am sorry, I do not."

"Well, a kiss is one of the very important symbols of love. When one person locks lips with another, they feel so happy, intense, alive."

That word hit Daniella hard. "Alive..."

Fiona noticed her reaction. "Y--yes. Alive."

Daniella look down for a while and then looked back up at her. "Can you show me this...kiss?"

Fiona felt uneasy. "I don't have anyone to kiss."

"You have me."

Silence.

"Well, I guess that's true. And who better to do it with the one who's wondering what it's like."

Daniella nodded. "True."

"So, you really wanna do it?"

"If Miss is not comfortable with it then--"

"Oh no. It's fine. I was just wondering if you really wanna do it."

"Whatever your choice is Miss, I will follow it."

"Okay, here it goes..."

She placed a hand on Daniella's cheek and slowly leaned closer. She was a bit hesitant at first but finally managed to get her lips to meet the maid's.

Daniella could see Fiona slowly close her eyes, while she kept hers open. But she never realized this is what a kiss feels like.

"Her lips are so soft," she thought.

After a while Fiona pulled away. She opened her eyes and waited for a reaction.

"Well?" she asked.

She didn't say anything. She stood up and headed for the door. She stopped for a brief moment and then went out, closing the door behind her.

Fiona sat there. "I guess, she didn't feel anything."

She looked down on the floor and felt a kind of pity for Daniella. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it. She found Daniella facing her.

"Yes?"

Again, she didn't say anything, but suddenly kissed Fiona's lips. She felt shocked at first, but then surrendered to the kiss.

They went inside and the maid closed the door behind her, not letting their lips separate.

The two pulled away and stared at each other.

"You know, in some kisses we also use our tongues."

Daniella gave her a brief smile. "Show me Miss."

Fiona kissed her again, this time her tongue demanded entrance to her mouth.

"Open your mouth," she said in between the kiss.

And she did. Fiona's tongue slid in and started licking the inside of her mouth. Soon, Daniella's tongue joined the dance. They were both moaning so softly that it made both of them feel a little higher inside. They held each other tight and deepened the kiss.

Then, they pulled away and stared at each other once more.

"How did it feel?"

The maid smiled. "Wonderful."

Fiona grinned. "You know how much more wonderful it can feel? There's a part of love that you can kiss anywhere in the body."

"Really Miss?"

"Yes. You want to try it?"

She nodded. "Please Miss."

She led her to the bed and lay down. Daniella sat beside her.

"Where do I kiss you now Miss?"

Fiona giggled. "I told you, wherever you want. Anywhere on my body."

She started kissing her in the lips for a while then placed her hand on Fiona's cheek.

She found herself kissing her cheek.

"You're doing well."

Her hand slid down to Fiona's neck. She kissed her way down to her neck and nibbled it a little. And then sucked it.

"Oh, you're doing so well."

Her hand then slid down to her chest, causing Fiona to gasp.

She pulled away from her neck. "Is everything alright Miss?"

She nodded. "Continue."

She looked down on where her hand was. She bent her head down to her chest and inhaled the wonderful Lavender scent of Fiona's perfume. Then she kissed it continuously.

"I think, it would be easier if you took off my shirt."

She pulled away and nodded. "It appears Miss."

"But you'll have to do it for me. Anyway you want."

She smiled. In her own way huh?

She then reached into one of her pockets and took out a pair of scissors.

"I shall give you new clothes Miss."

She smiled. "Okay."

She slid the other blade into the shirt and started to cut. She could hear and feel Fiona breathe heavily because the cool steel of the blade touches her skin.

She then reached up to her chest. She put aside the scissors and pushed away the shirt, exposing her creamy-white belly and chest, except for her breasts.

Daniella never saw such a beautiful body. But then again, she can't complain about hers either. Not that she can.

She leaned her head down and kissed her chest. Fiona starts giggling.

"Oh, you're a natural."

Fiona puts her hand behind her head.

Daniella pushes the shirt further away and saw Fiona's beautiful breasts. She gasped softly and started to shiver a bit.

"Don't be shy."

She nodded. She sucked her erect nipples and drew circles around them with her tongue.

"I didn't even teach you how to do that."

She licked between her breasts and made her way down to her belly. She gently kissed everywhere and slid her tongue up and down.

"Ahhh..." Fiona moaned.

Danielle kept going until she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and saw Fiona grinning.

"It's your turn."

She didn't understand. "My turn Miss?"

She nodded. "Lie down."

And she did. Fiona got on top of her and took the scissors.

"We all gotta be fair right?"

Danielle smiled.

Fiona began to cut off the straps of her apron. She removed the apron and looked at her shirt.

"Let's get rid of this thing shall we?"

She slowly cut open the shirt and pushed it aside. God, her skin is as white as snow.

She placed a hand on her chest and smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Daniella moaned. "Thank you Miss."

Fiona bent down and kissed between her breasts. The maid let out a satisfying moan.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Fiona then began sucking her nipples and nibbling them. She wound even gently bite them.

"More...give me more Miss..."

She looked up. "Want more? Alright."

She kissed her way down and started to lick her belly. She inserted her tongue in her navel.

Then, Fiona cut open her dress and pushed it aside. She then pulled her pantie and licked around.

What aroused the maid more was while she did it, her hand was squeezing and rubbing her breast.

"Pl--easure..." she moaned.

Fiona pulled away and pulled down her own skirt. Then she started grinding her lower region with Daniella's.

They both moaned at this.

"Feels--ahh--good?" she asked.

"Y--yes Miss!"

She went faster and faster then...

"MISS!!"

They both reached their climax.

Fiona lay beside her and they both panted. Daniella finally knows how it is to feel a few emotions.

"I felt...pleasure."

"And love. See, even you can love."

She nodded and looked out the window.

"It is getting late Miss. Best be the time for you to rest."

She was about to get up until an arm grabbed hers.

She looked back and saw Fiona holding her arm.

"Stay with me tonight Daniella."

"Miss--"

"Please. I want you to be with me tonight."

She just stared at her. What was she feeling now.

Joy perhaps. She felt nice when Fiona asked her to sleep with her tonight.

She smiled. "Yes Miss."

Fiona grinned and lay back down. She pulled Daniella beside her and hugged her waist tight.

She faced her and gave her one last kiss. "Goodnight...Fiona."

They drifted off to sleep. The once empty woman is now one to feel.

And she will learn more from Fiona from now on. And she will cherish her first and favorite feeling of all...

Love...

**Eh? Well, what do you think? I don't usually do Yuri stories. This is my first! I just love this couple! R&R please!**


End file.
